


Their Continuing Journey

by ALovelySoul



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALovelySoul/pseuds/ALovelySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maks and Meryl's journey didn't end of Season 18 of DWTS. For them, that was just the beginning. See what happens when they go back to where they started for Season 30 of DWTS, and balancing their partnership, marriage, and parenting along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Continuing Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morsly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morsly/gifts).



> I’m no stranger to fan fiction. I am new to AO3, and writing about real-life pairings as opposed to character pairings. I don’t have Tumblr because it makes my laptop freeze, but I do read about all the Maks/Meryl fan fiction on my phone. It kind of annoys my husband, but he gets over it. Morsly aka Mollyon Tumblr writes some great fanfiction. There are characters named Alex and Sofiya in this story, but there are some differences. They are Meryl and Maks’ son and daughter. Sofiya is named after her great-grandmother who spells her name with a “y” and Alex is named after his grandfather, Val and Maks’ dad is named Aleksandr. I did my homework just to get all the characters right, although if I happen to misspell Sofiya somewhere, Sorry, I didn't catch that in proofreading I also have a daughter named Sophia. Enough rambling on with the story.

Six years, and two kids created quite the change for one of America’s favorite dancing duo. In that time Meryl and Maks were soon married after a short courtship. Now they were going on five years of marriage and two kids, their four-year old son Alex and their three year old surprise blessing Sofiya. Meryl had returned to her blonde roots, and more importantly completed her degree in Cultural Anthropology. She took some time off the ice, but still commentates on ice dancing events. She also still sponsors Puffs and Ralph Lauren. Maks focused more teaching and building the “Dance With Me” studio empire that he, Val, and Tony had created. It was important to all of them to teach people the love of dance. He also expanded his Cantamessa Men’s line to include watches and belts. They were very busy, but they how to balance it all. But, life would become even more busy after one phone call from Conrad Green, who had signed back on to executive produce Dancing With The Stars thirtieth, and final season.

“Mommy, phone!” Sofiya yelled from the living room as her Uncle Val braided her curly blonde locks into a princess hairdo.

Meryl answered the phone.

On the other line, Conrad said, “Hello Meryl is Maks there? I need to speak to both you.”

“Mmm hmm, hold on a sec,” Meryl said as she then called “Maks, come in the house please.”

“Ooh, Dad’s in trouble. Dad’s in trouble.” Alex teased as he threw the Frisbee around with their German Sheppard, Bear

Maks warned, “Boy, don’t you even start. C’mon it’s almost time for lunch.”

The three of them walked into the kitchen as Maks gave her a quick peck on the check. Meryl put her arm around him, and quickly mouthed, “It’s Conrad.”

Normally this wasn’t how negotiations were made, but this all-star season was picked by fans. He made them an offer, and gave them a week to think about it. Meryl and Maks were generally a very private couple. 

Sure, they shared a couple glimpses into their lives like the time he proposed and tweeted a picture of the words, “Will you marry me?” spelled out in special, customized pink and purple M&M’s with the hashtag #SheSaidYes. Val instagrammed a part of their wedding dance. Jenna shared a couple black and white pictures of a very pregnant Meryl in a crop top with Maks holding her from behind with their hands on her belly. They shared the big events from time to time, but after a lot of discussion, they decided to sign on to this season for the fans. Their work schedules weren’t as crazy as before, but they did have kids now. It’s all about scheduling and planning, so Meryl and Maks knew they could make it work.

A week and a trip from Brooklyn to LA later, they rented a temporary condo and began enjoyed spending time with the kids before they had to make the official announcement on GMA. They had a barbecue in their backyard.

Alex asked, “Dad, why are we gonna see Uncle Charlie and Auntie Tanith every day?

“Because Mommy and I are working,” he replied simply as he was grilling burgers.

Sofiya randomly burst into tears as Meryl was bringing out her sippy cup.

“It’s not fair, Mommy!” Sofiya cried through a fit of deep breaths and sniffles.

“Hey, hey Sofi. What’s the matter?” Meryl soothed as she picked her daughter up, “Look at me. Shh, listen to me and give mama a big hug.”

Sofiya explained, “I’m gonna miss you and Daddy.”

“Yeah. Me too” Alex said.

Meryl said, “Don’t worry Bubba, Daddy and I will still be there to make you breakfast in the morning.”

“And to tuck in you both in at night” Maks added, “Plus, Uncle Charlie and Auntie Tanith can call us whenever you need us, so do you feel better now Princess?”

Sofiya nodded and they had a nice lunch. A couple days later all the partnerships were announced from the ballroom streaming live to the GMA studio. The first few pairs were Melissa Rycroft and Tony Dovolani, Kristi Yamaguchi and Mark Ballas, Corbin Bleu and Anna Trebunskaya, Cody Simpson and Whitney Carson, and Gilles Marani, and Cheryl Burke. The other pairs were Mario Lopez and Chelsie Hightower, Zendaya Coleman and Valentin Chmerkovskiy, Apolo Anton Ohno and Jenna Johnson, Shawn Johnson and Derek Hough, and Maks and Meryl Chmerkovskiy. 

Week One threw them with a curveball, a dance they had never done together. It was the Meringue. Meryl and Maks were known for having the highest average on the show. This was a way producers thought to challenge them to do more.

They scored all 8’s, which was pretty good for the first week.

Week Two was Swing and they scored an 8 from Carrie Ann, a 9 from Corky Ballas, who took over for Len after Season 18, and an 8 from Bruno.

Week Three was a Foxtrot and they were the second couple to score a perfect thirty this season.  
Week Four was a busier week was probably one of their most difficult weeks of the season. It started out with Meryl and Maks in the wardrobe department.

“So I was thinking for we could do an all black like nightgown thing.” Maks started.

The designer asked, “So you want the solid black on top, black lace sheer paneling at the midsection, and a short black solid a-line skirt for her?”

“You ok with that?”

“Yeah.” She responded with a smile, and Maks could tell she was lying. But, he chose not to say anything.

In the rehearsal package Maks told her, “Last time we did this dance. We got called out rumba content, so I say we give them as much rumba as possible. I grab you and then we get the twist through your hips. We can’t break hold, I grab you, you turn, I hold you against me.” In that basic turn her body felt stiff and rigid.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Maks asked.

She replied quickly with, “Nothing.”

“You’re a horrible liar, you know that. Your body’s tense, and you seem uncomfortable.”

She asked that they go off-camera for a few minutes, so the crew waited outside. He sat down on the steps, and pulled her into his lap.

“I’m so nervous.” Meryl admitted.

Maks asked, “Why? We’ve done a rumba before. You just need to go out there and get out of your head. You can do it.”  
“My body’s not what it used to be. You know with me being off the ice for so long and my dyslexia it’s more difficult for me to remember the choreography, and I would never want to let you down, Honey.”

He kissed her forehead, “Meryl, are you kidding me? You are the sexiest woman in the world. Just tell me where you get lost and we’ll fix it okay? 

The camera crew came back in and they filmed a few more hours of rehearsal.

“In the end pose we can just stand right?” He nodded In that end pose they stood, gazing into each others’ eyes, nose-to-nose, lips so close to connecting, but not. 

Yes, people knew they were a couple, so obviously they kissed before. But, why ruin a dance with an unnecessary display of affection? They wanted to keep their affection to a minimum on camera. They’re professionals. They wanted to show that that the true beauty of dance comes from the movement, the connection, the storytelling, the passion, and the emotion, but not some kiss that will just cheapen the integrity of their relationship.

The crew members were about ready to wrap for the day, and it was a good thing too because the looks Meryl and Maks were giving each other said they wanted to keep doing the rumba except in the horizontal position. But, they practiced that later after the kids were asleep.

They danced a rumba to “Mr & Mrs. Jones” and got a round of applause.

Tom said, “Great job guys. Let’s hear what our judges have to say, Bruno?”

Bruno said fanning himself, “Oh, Mr and Mrs. Jones have nothing on Mr. and Mrs Chmerkovskiy. It was like watch the beginning of a volcanic eruption because that was hot. Thank you Maks for yet another eyeful.”

Corky said, “The rumba is a vertical dance of a horizontal desire. I thought ooh the married couple…this may be a little too risqué, but it was beautiful. My only critique is watch your footwork. The opening out was a little out of sync because of that.”

Carrie Ann giggled, “Whoo! Miss Meryl brought her sexy girl. I agree with what the boys said, but you two are just so great together. Watch you footwork, but once you fix that you are golden.”

Tom said, “I smell good things coming your way. Head on up to the skybox to get your scores.”

As they walked Erin said, “We know it was a tough week in training for you guys, but clearly you got over that by talking with Maks. What else did you to get over this issue?”

He had a devilish smile, “Over the years I’ve learned enough from this one to say, ‘no comment’”

Meryl mouthed the words, “oh, my gosh” and playfully patted his cheek.

“Since your wife is turning as pink as her lip gloss. Let’s get your scores. Shall we?”

They got two 9’s from Carrie Ann and Corky and a ten from Bruno.

Week 5 was yet another dance they hadn’t done before, the Paso Doble. Their routine was full of power, passion, the right amount of aggression, and it earned them a 29.

Week 6 was the Waltz to Disney Prince/Princess week, and here’s the one where they felt it was okay to bring Sofiya and Alex into the ballroom.

Tom began, “Welcome back to Disney Prince/Princess week. Before we go into our next performance, let’s find out why our judges may not be the toughest people to please.”

Meryl said to camera, “Week 6 Disney Prince/Princess week, and we’re performing a waltz to ‘This is Love’ from Cinderella”

In rehearsal Meryl was being silly and twirling. Maks said, “Okay that looks cute, but’ let’s focus, and one…”

Towards the afternoon in the midst of their dance, Alex and Sofiya entered their parents’ rehearsal room.

Sofiya was just as giggly and silly as her mother. She said, “Knock, knock”

“They already saw us already Sofi.” Alex said.

Meryl said after greeting her kids with a smooch, “Hello Loves. Uncle Charlie didn’t mention he was bringing you by today.” 

“Surprise,” Charlie mentioned, “After I told them Mommy gets to play princess today. They begged me to take them here.”

“Just like they begged you to take them out for milkshakes last week, Charles?” He joked.  
She added, “You had more chocolate on your face than the kids Mr. Happy Pushover. If you really want see our dance sit down.”

Charlie, Alex, and Sofi sat on the steps. They did their Waltz.

“Mommy is a real princess,” Sofi said happily.

Maks answered, “Yes she is Princess, and so are you.”

Meryl said as she felt him kiss her hand, “Aww my Prince Charming. Judges our scores please?”

 

“Mr. Happy…” Maks began, and Charlie gave them a 10.

Meryl continued, “Bubba..” Then Alex gave them a 7.

Meryl and Maks said, “Sofiya” And she held up her fingers, counted them, and said 6.

The audience laughed. Meryl and Maks did their Waltz, heard the judges’ comments, and Tom mentioned that he was going to talk to Alex and Sofi, who were sitting with their Auntie Tanith and Auntie Jenna.

Tom sits in the audience, “Are you both glad to be here and see all these beautiful princesses and handsome princes dance tonight?”

“Yeah!” the kids said in unison.

He also asks, “And, how excited are you to see your mom and dad’s dance now?”

“Not really they dance a lot.”

The audience, Tom, and their parents erupted into laughter.

“Aleksandr Davis Chmerkovskiy” Maks jokingly reprimanded.

Sofiya interrupted, “But, it’s true Daddy.”

Meryl said jokingly, “Sofiya Brooke Chmerkovskiy.”

Tom said through laughter, “It’s clear that the Chmerkovskiy trait for honesty has been passed down. Let’s go get your scores. They got a 29.

Week 7 was contemporary and they got a 27 because they’re timing was off thanks to a misstep from whoever cues the music

Week 8 was their Jive and they scored a perfect 30.

Week 9 was the Viennese Waltz and their favorite Argentine Tango. The Argentine Tango was Maks’ absolute favorite ballroom dance. He loved the power he gets to have in the dance, and he also won a lot of awards back in the day. But, it was also the dance Meryl and Maks shared at their wedding. Some may see as a dance full of power and passion, but it can also be quite sweet and romantic.

At the end of the week they scored a 28 for their Viennese Waltz and a 30 for their Argentine Tango.

Week 10 was between Meryl and Maks, Zendaya and Val, and Shawn and Derek.  
For Meryl and Maks as much as they loved their Argentine Tango the judges’ pick was their rumba. They delivered an even better rumba, a lovely freestyle which told their love story, and a Salsa Jive fusion earning them a perfect 90/90.

When it came down to it, the competition was now between Maks and Meryl and Val and Zendaya.

Tom said as both couples were holding each other, “And the winners for our 30th and final season of Dancing with the Stars are… Zendaya and Val.”

They’d be lying if they weren’t a little disappointed, but Maks was happy for his little brother. But, boy Val was never going to let Maks hear the end of it. Val will always be the final, current, reigning DWTS champ. But then again likes Maks always says he’s going to call their mom.  
The next day the finalists all had to fly to New York to do the press tour. 

During their Access Hollywood Live interview, Kit asked, “How proud of you of your brother?”

Maks responded, “Immensely, you know this was his time, and I couldn’t be a prouder, older, yet more handsome older brother.”

“He’s so modest. One thing I told Val at that point, no matter who wins that Maks and I were both so proud of him. It was kind of like a win for the entire family, and he truly deserves it.”  
They were asked about work. Maks mentioned continuing to improve and expand their “Dance With Me” studios as well as expanding his Cantamessa’s Men’s line. Meryl said she would always be near the issue, but continuing sponsoring Ralph Lauren and Puff as well as working with Val on a new kids’ line for WearValentin. But most importantly getting to spend time with their two amazing kids, and maybe just maybe plan for another one soon. 

Their journey brought Meryl and Maks back to where they started, but it was always continue on as they share each day growing, learning, working, and loving together.


End file.
